Beach Time!
by person6789
Summary: The crew goes to the beach. I know it's been done, but this one is different. IS this all just a plot of Goku and Trunks' to get Bulma and Vegeta together? R/R!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

God, I hate writing long stories, so enjoy this! I know it's been done, but this was just for fun!

ON WITH THE STORY THEN.

Bulma was awoken by her phone ringing. She sat up groggily and answered, "Hello?"

"Hey Bulma!" It was Goku. Of course HE would be up this early.

"What's up? Anything happen?" Bulma said, suddenly becoming worried. Did he contract the disease yet?

"Nothing happened. I just thought since we might die in a few years, we might want to do something fun! So we're all going to the beach!" Goku said, sounding excited.

"That actually sounds like a lot of fun. I'll be there! Let's take my car down," Bulma said. This made her day. She loved the beach more than anyone, but work kept her from ever going on a vacation.

"Cool! We'll see you in a few hours," Goku said. There was a part of Goku that sounded almost upset. Normally, Goku was a die-hard optimist, even facing death. She shrugged it off.

"I'll try to get Veg to come, but I wouldn't get your hopes up," Bulma said, "bye!"

She got up, rubbed her eyes and went to take a shower. This is exactly what I need, she thought. A little fun. She was supposed to outlive all of the others, but that would probably suck. She'd probably kill herself. She stopped herself at this thought. Bulma, you promised you would never even think of that again. She started thinking about what she'd wear instead of worrying about the future. I'll wear my navy bikini and some short shorts. I might as well pick up a guy that's actually faithful while I'm there, she thought. She got dressed and headed downstairs. It was noon. She'd been up until 6 a.m. working on her latest invention. She then decided to get some sleep for a change. He's probably in the G.R., she thought.

Bulma walked onto her lawn and approached the G.R. and knocked really loudly. "VEGETA GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW!" Bulma yelled. The whole city could probably hear her!

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" Vegeta yelled as he stepped out of the G.R.

"Everyone's going to the beach, you're coming," Bulma commanded.

"I do not TAKE ORDERS FROM STUPID HUMANS!"

"Yeah, whatever. Just go get ready."

"Woman, what the hell are you wearing? You look like a whore," Vegeta stated.

"It's called a BIKINI. Count your lucky stars that you got to see me in one before we all die!" she said. She was really getting upset about the whole androids thing.

"Just shut up. What is this beach thing?"

Bulma started laughing. "It's where the ocean meets land. There's sand and you can swim. It's more fun than it sounds," Bulma said, "Now come on!"

She grabbed his arm and tried to pull it.

"What I'd give to be stronger so I could beat your ass…" Bulma muttered.

"Care to repeat that comment?"

"Nope! No arguments today. I call for a truce," Bulma said.

"No."

"I'm actually in a GOOD MOOD today. So you know what? I'm going to have FUN and so are you!" Bulma said.

TIME LAPSE!

Bulma and Vegeta got in the car. "We have to pick everyone else up. I'm not arguing with you today," Bulma said, "IF I'm going to die a horrible death soon, I want to have some fun before I do."

"You're not going to die. I won't allow that," Vegeta said. Silence followed. Bulma put the radio on and started driving. She kept driving until she reached Goku's house. "I'll go get everyone," Bulma said. With that, she exited the car and went to knock on the door. Chi Chi answered.

"Hey Bulma," she said. Even SHE seemed in a good mood! Chi Ci is never in a good mood!

"Hey! You guys ready?" she said, "…and chi, is yamcha coming?"

"Not if you don't want him to," she said making a fist.

"It's fine, I'd hate to ruin it with an argument…"

Goku, Krillen, and the others walked out the door and approached the car.

"God you guys, it's been too long!" Bulma said and laughed awkwardly when she saw that Yamcha was coming along. Just ignore him, she thought as she got in the car and shut the door. She started driving and a conversation started.

"I'm so glad you could come Vegeta!" Goku said, sounding enthusiastic.

"Shut up Kakkarot. The less I have to see your ugly face and hear your annoying voice the better," Vegeta said.

"Vegeta MEANT that he's happy to see you too Goku," Bulma said.

Britney spears came on the radio and Bulma groaned. She HATED attention whores. Celebrities were not exempt from this rule. Bulma changed the radio station to kill you by Eminem, her favorite song. (it's my favorite song too! Also, I don't own that song either!) She started rapping the lyrics, not really caring who was listening. "Bulma, that was my favorite song! This music is profane!" Chichi said. "Well I hate Britney Spears. Also, so what?" Bulma said. She just couldn't help herself. She had to say it.

"WELL I am a classy lady!" she yelled.

"Awesome. Why don't you yell some more? That's sure to fix the problem!" Bulma said,

"SHUT UP," Tien yelled, "This is supposed to be fun!"

Bulma rolled her eyes and continued driving. They stopped at a red light and next to them was a group of guys around her age. They stared at her and whistled. Vegeta scowled at them. (the super scary vegeta way!) She squinted and flipped them the bird.

"Is that a challenge bitch?" The one driving said.

"Oh yeah. You bastards should have fun EATING MY DUST!" She yelled as she accelerated quickly, leaving them behind. She laughed.

TIME LAPSE!

"We're here!" Bulma said. Everyone ran to the beach. "I found this place! That way it's not crowded!" Krilled said. There was no one on this little beach. It was PERFECT. There were no sluts here for Yamcha to run to! He'll be running back to me within the hour, she thought, smirking.

This better work, Goku thought. This might bring them together at least a little bit! (referring to bulma and veggie) "So, what now?" Bulma said.

"I'm going swimming," Goku said.

"I'll come too. Vegeta, wanna come?"

"Is that a question or a command?" Vegeta asked.

"Command. Now let's go," she said, trying to pull his arm again. She ended up looking like an idiot. She scowled at him until he started moving.

"Coming Goku?"

"I'm actually going to build a sandcastle…" Goku said. (ooohh, we all know what he's trying to do here!)

"Ok, come on Vegeta," she said. They walked out and Bulma dived in. Vegeta followed. They swam out really far. (I can't write…orz)

"This is AWESOME. There isn't a single slut that Yamcha would go for here!" Bulma said. Smiled smugly.

"Why do you even care? He just cheats every tie you take him back. He can never be grateful for what he has," Vegeta said. Woah, did I just get a compliment from him?, she thought. "Okay, now that we're here…" Bulma said. She dunked him under. She caught him by surprise, so she was actually able to pull it off. She started laughing hysterically until Vegeta came up. When he did, she laughed even harder. "You really fell for that?" She asked. "You will pay for trying to kill me," he said.

"WOAH. I wasn't trying to kill you, I swear! It was a JOKE!" she said, getting worried now. "Well, in that case…" he said and dunked Bulma under, trying extremely hard not to kill her. She came up. "Ow… that hurt," she said while rubbing her shoulder where he pushed her under. She almost started crying, but went underwater before she could and came back up.

"Are you ok?" he said, sounding concerned.

"God yes! It's no big deal!" she said reassuringly.

"Did I hurt you?" Vegeta said, still sounding concerned.

"Well, yeah, but it's fine, really!" she said.

This is working!, Goku thought. They'll be together in no time! Trunks, he thought, trying to speak telepathically. The plan is working. That's great! Replied Trunks. Now are we ready for phase 2? Phase 2? Goku had no idea what phase 2 was. Phase 2! Trunks then proceeded to explain it to Goku.

"Why do you stay with him? That I don't understand," Vegeta asked. "Well, he's the only boyfriend I've ever had and besides, our relationship goes was deeper than his little cheating episodes. He loves me," she said, "at least that's what he tells me," Bulma replied. "On my planet, you would've beaten him to death and moved on," he said.

"As much as I want to do that at times, I can't. I'm weak, remember?" she said, annoyed.

"You could've asked me to do it," he said angrily. Since when did he care? MY affairs were none of his business anyway! Deep down, she knew he was right. She shouldn't put up with his cheating.

Vegeta was being eaten away by guilt. There were two huge bruises, oneon each shoulder where he pushed her. It's probably really hurting her but she won't say anything. God damn it what had become of him? He shouldn't even care. In fact, he should've killed her LONG ago, taken a spacecraft, and left this mud hole.

A shark approached, but both were oblivious. It swam up to Bulma and bumped her leg. "Vegeta… that was you that bumped my leg, right?" she asked, frightened. "No," he replied. "Well then who…" a shark fin showed above the small waves. "Oh my Lord Jesus Christ!" Bulma yelled as she swam closer to Vegeta. He pulled her into him protectively until the shark left. (yep. No attacking here!) Bulma was still scared stiff. "Vegeta, you can let go now…" Bulma said. "Oh, yeah," he said, embarrassed. He released her. "Thanks," she said, "for saving me once again."

"Whatever," he said, "If you were gone, who would fix the G.R,"

"You know what? I don't care. I'm going to **pretend** thst you did it out of kindness," she said.

TO BE CONTINURED! REVIEW RIGHT NOW, THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS COMMANDS IT.


End file.
